


we could be stars

by rogve



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Other, Why isnt this a thing, and a space shit slut, and nervous, awsten is nonbinary in this, geoff is really gay, good stuff amiright, they just look at the stars mostly, zodiac signs are a thing for awhile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7507933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogve/pseuds/rogve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no stars compare to the one next to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we could be stars

**Author's Note:**

> WHY ISNT AWSTEN/GEOFF A THING  
> KILL ME

“Look at that one!”

Geoff tore his gaze away from the adorable child-like person next to him, looking up at the sky in the direction Awsten was pointing to. It was another star that was glowing brighter than the others, right next to the crescent moon. Geoff nodded, looking back at Awsten. “It’s nice.”

Awsten glanced at Geoff and grinned before turning back to the night sky. They loved astronomy, so of course one of their favorite things to do is to stargaze. Geoff didn’t really see anything special about it, to him all stars looked the same, until he met Awsten. They were a special type of star that he could stare at for hours.

“Do you believe in aliens?” Awsten asked, watching the clouds cover up the moon. Geoff scrunched his nose up, contemplating the question. He had seen multiple conspiracy theory videos based on aliens when he couldn’t sleep at night, but he never came to the conclusion on whether he thought they existed or not. He shrugged, then realized Awsten was still too preoccupied looking up at the sky.

“I guess. There’s nothing telling me that they don’t exist.” He answered simply, seeing a small smile appear on Awsten’s face. 

Awsten rested their head on Geoff’s shoulder, glancing around their front yard, seeing everything since they were up on the roof. At first Geoff refused to climb up the ladder and join them, but after begging and pouting, he finally agreed. Now he could see that it was definitely worth the fear of heights. 

“You never told me why you don’t like astronomy stuff.”

“It’s not that I don’t like it,” Geoff began, giving up on counting the stars to calm himself down from their physical contact, “I just don’t find it interesting, I guess.”

“Oh, come on! You have to at least enjoy zodiac signs.” Awsten said, lifting their head up and staring at Geoff incredulously. 

“What the fuck is that?”

Awsten scoffed, pulling out their phone and opening up their Tumblr app. “When’s your birthday?”

“July 2nd…?” Geoff replied, watching Awsten figure out something in their mind and then quickly type something into their phone. 

“You’re a Cancer,” Awsten held their phone out to Geoff, showing him tons of posts about things that accurately matched his personality. He was kind of scared, how did someone know his personality just based on his birthday?

After looking through hundreds of posts about zodiac signs and learning the astronomy and astrology obsessed cutie next to him is a Capricorn, Geoff slowly stood up, making sure he didn’t accidentally fall off the roof. 

“Where are you going?” Awsten asked, reluctantly taking Geoff’s hand when he held it out. 

“I’m tired, and I can tell you are, too.”

 

That was a complete lie. Geoff stayed up after Awsten fell asleep, downloading Tumblr and going through the zodiac sign tag, mostly reading ones that were about love and relationships, because Geoff was tired of hiding his feelings from Awsten.

He was starting to question his sanity when he realized he was looking at zodiac posts for crush advice.

By the time Geoff realized he had stayed up all night looking at Capricorn posts on Tumblr, Awsten was already awake and stumbling out of their bed, smiling sleepily at Geoff. He swore that he could feel his heart melt. 

“Good morning sleepyhead, let’s go have breakfast.” 

While Awsten prepared some pancakes for the two of them, Geoff was thinking of what he should do to help his issue. He couldn’t just do something basic for the person who was made up of millions of beautiful constellations that they talked about daily.

He was deep in thought, but could still watch Awsten flip a pancake carelessly and smile brightly, glad that they didn’t accidentally drop it or toss it too high to the point where it stuck to the ceiling.

“Do you want to go stargazing again tonight?” Geoff realized he was too quiet and Awsten might’ve not heard him. That was okay, his anxiety was getting to him anyway. 

Awsten placed a plate of stacked pancakes covered in syrup in front of him, nodding and smiling like a giddy little kid. “Of course I do.”

 

Geoff was panicking a bit. Taking Awsten out to an open field to look at the stars for another night was starting to give him anxiety, he just wanted to know if Awsten was calling this a date or not, because he didn’t want to drop labels or anything. He thought the only reason why Awsten agreed to this was because they’re a slut for stars.

All his previous worries seemed to fade away once they reached their destination and Awsten grabbed Geoff’s hand and excitedly dragged him towards the edge of the small cliff. He knew everything was going to be okay when Awsten rested their head on his shoulder again. 

It was a bit cold that night, and Geoff was feeling confident, even if the rest of him was urging him not to do anything that could possibly ruin the night. He put his arm around Awsten’s shoulders protectively and pulled them in closer. He was surprised when he felt them practically squish themselves up against Geoff’s body.

Geoff heard Awsten sigh contently, a bright smile on their face. He was smiling, too.

Everything was definitely going to be okay.


End file.
